communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar
Siehe Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption um Adminrechte für ein inaktives Wiki zu beantragen. Siehe hier um ein Spotlight zu beantragen. ---- Anfragen dieser Art bitte nicht auf diese Diskussionsseite stellen. Altes Layout im Neuen Look Gibt es nun die Möglichkeit, dass Du oder jemand anderes mir das damals eingerichtete layout für http://de.walchow.wikia.com/wiki/Walchow_Productions_Wiki nochmal für den neuen look umsetzt? Habe es schon gestaltet und könnte ein bild hochladen... gruß--The Walchow Man 18:46, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Spezial auszeichnungen bei u-boot wiki kann ich nicht die Spezial-auszeichnungen ändern obwohl ich bürokrat dort bin. sonst kann ich aber alle anderen auszeichnungen ändernMister Drache2 11:23, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Besteht das Problem immer noch? --Avatar 20:59, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :ja eigentlich kann ich jetzt gar keine auszeichnungen mehr ändern :-(Mister Drache2 07:53, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Auszeichung Ich habe das Kommissar-Fuchs-Wiki erstellt, aber nicht diese komische Auszeichung, wo man das Wiki erstellt hat, bekommen. Kannst du mir die bitte beschaffen oder so? Und noch was: Wie verdient man sich dei Geheimauszeichung mit so einer weißen Katze? Gruß und Hoffnung auf Antwort ;-) --"Kommissar" Fuchs 15:19, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Entschuldige die späte Reaktion. Die Auszeichnung für die Erstellung des Wikis... kann man nicht bekommen :-). Auszeichnungen schalten wir nur auf Anfrage frei - und das geht erst, nach dem das Wiki schon erstellt wurde. Beim nächsten Update nehmen wir die entsprechende Auszeichnung aus der Liste. Wenn ich verraten würde, wie man die Katzen-Auszeichnung bekommt, wäre es ja nicht mehr geheim ;) --Avatar 20:58, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Nein, liebt nich daran, dass ich nicht den Text gelesen habe, sondern dass ich (was im dazugehörenden Text stand) das gemacht, was dafür nötig war (hab' sogar Zeit gestoppt!) Warum erscheint sie nur nicht bei mir? (dabei hab' ich sie im Oktober erfüllt, die Aufgabe). Gruß und Aufklärungshoffnung --"Kommissar" Fuchs 19:44, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Ich bekomme ein "Poster"-hintergrund NICHT hin. Sieht im Venetica.Wiki nicht schlecht aus, aber das ist noch nicht so so, wie es sein sollte. Im "Am Fluss der Zeit ist es recht toll anzusehen. Wie bitte geht das? Mit dem Theme-Designer ist schon klar, aber das Bild macht nicht äh... Groß auf :-)) Lallyhan 22:26, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) MAnche sachen lassen sich leichter über die Wikia.css festsetze. Hast du mal nen link? Dann seh ich mir das mal an [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 08:02, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Es sind 2 Wikis: http://phileassonsgeheimnis.wikia.com/wiki/Phileassons_Geheimnis_Wiki und http://de.venetica-scarlett.wikia.com/wiki/VENETICA_Wiki. Sind nur gekachelt. Mit dem Wikia.css habe ich mich no nie befasst. Lallyhan 15:37, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) "Abzeichen" Was sind das für eine neue Pfadgruppe mit diesen Links? -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 15:11, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Sharing track Bei Auszeichnungen anpassen habe ich den bemwerkt. da dies ja ein pfad ist der für alle wikis gilt wollte ich fragen, ob der noch übersetzt wird und ob es da noch informationen geben wird.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 16:12, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Hat vielleicht was mit dem Artikel teilen von facebook zun tun. --"Kommissar" Fuchs 19:32, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ghibli Wiki Hi Avatar, könntest du bitte kurz hier vorbeischauen und deinen Senf dazu geben? link=User:Ohngesicht 19:33, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Parameter in DPL Hallo Avatar, ich habe ein verzwicktes Problem mit DPL, vielleicht kannst du mir ja einen Tipp geben. Ich versuche folgendes zu tun: Ich möchte in der Uncyclopedia für jeden Tag des Jahres einen Artikel anlegen, so eine Art Kalenderblatt. Das sieht momentan zum Beispiel so aus: 31. Januar Nun möchte ich in den Tagesartikeln auch eine Liste aller UnNews-Artikel einbinden, die an diesem Tag erstellt wurden. Das funktioniert auch grundsätzlich mit DPL - wie das geht, kann man im Artikel 1. Februar sehen. So weit, so gut. Nun dachte ich mir, es wäre ja sinnvoll, diesen DPL-Code in eine Vorlage zu stellen und diese Vorlage dann mit entsprechendem Parameter in den einzelnen Tagesartikeln zu nutzen. Ich habe daher die Vorlage DatumUnNews erstellt. Wenn man dann später am Layout feilen möchte, bräuchte man nur die Vorlage zu ändern und nicht alle 366 Tagesartikel zu überarbeiten. Aber leider funktioniert es so nicht. Der DPL-Code arbeitet korrekt, wenn er direkt im Artikel steht, aber wenn er in der Vorlage steht und das Tagesdatum über den Parameter einbinden will, klappt es nicht. Im Artikel 1. Februar ist das zu sehen, dort stehen die beiden Varianten direkt untereinander. Kannst du dazu etwas sagen? Vielen Dank für deine Mühe. NaturalBornKieler 15:54, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Leider nicht. Ich habe nochmal jemanden angesprochen, der sich mit DPL auskennt - aber ob er auch von Templates in includematch-Anweisungen Ahnung hat... Ich vermute, dass Problem liegt daran, dass der reguläre Ausdruck geparsed wird, bevor das Template aufgelöst wird. Aber da fehlt mir der Einblick in die technischen Details. Ich hatte mal nach einem Blick in die Anleitung mit includematchparsed rumgespielt - ohne Erfolg. Nach schnellem Überfliegen: Vielleicht lohnt es sich mal den in der Anleitung erwähnten Ansatz mit "phantom templates" auszuprobieren? --Avatar 16:08, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wiki-Nui Wollte nur mal drauf aufmerksam machen, dass im Wiki-Nui wieder Krieg tobt... siehe da: http://de.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Ackar97/gibt_auf_!!!!!! MfG, Darth Spiriah --Nuhrii the Metruan 19:21, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Ok, das sieht wieder nach einem Krisengebiet aus... Wenn man sich allein MtaÄs Diskussionsseite anschaut... 19:35, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Nochmal das Wiki-Nui... Hallo! Ich weiß, ihr habt inzwischen eigentlich die Nase voll vom Wiki-Nui - und da ich mit der Geschichte des Wikis bestens vertraut bin, kann ich das natürlich auch vollkommen nachvollziehen. Trotzdem würde ich euch bitten, eure Entscheidung, keine neuen Admins zu ernennen, nochmal zu überdenken. Der derzeitige Zustand kann ja wohl eigentlich auch nicht in eurem Sinne sein: Wenn Vandalen zuschlagen, bleibt die ganze Aufräumarbeit an euch hängen - und ihr habt ja wohl Besseres zu tun, als eure Zeit mit dem Säubern eines mehr oder weniger verlassenen Wikis zu verschwenden. Außerdem dauert es ja eine ganze Weile, bis ihr euch um die Vandalen kümmern könnt - was bei euren Positionen bei Wikia natürlich vollkommen nachvollziehbar ist, aber dadurch bleiben der Spam und die Beleidigungen dieser Vandalen erstmal eine ganze Weile im Wiki stehen - in einem Wiki, dessen Thema sich ja vor allem an jüngere Kinder von 6 bis 12 Jahren richtet - und ich weiß zwar nicht, wie stark sich der Zustand eines einzelnen Wikis auf den Ruf der gesamten Firma auswirkt, aber vorteilhaft ist es sicherlich nicht. Und das, obwohl es ja Leute gäbe, die diese Arbeit für euch übernehmen würden. Und sollte das für euch wirklich gar nicht in Frage kommen, wäre sicher auch eine allgemeine Editiersperre (auch für angemeldete Mitglieder) besser als gar nichts. Löschen spricht ja wohl gegen eure Grundsätze, aber mit der Sperre wäre man zumindest vor den Vandalen sicher. Eventuell auch nur temporär, bis die Vandalen kein Interesse haben oder sich jemand findet, der das Wiki adoptieren und ernsthaft daran arbeiten will. Liebe Grüße, -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 07:52, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Datei:50px-Info.svg.png Adoptionsanfragen (siehe Avatars Hinweis ganz oben rechts auf dieser Seite) bitte beim Projekt:Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption stellen. :LG Lady-Whistler 09:29, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Danke für den Hinweis, aber es geht hier nicht um eine Adoption des Wikis. Niemand, der in dem Wiki noch "aktiv" ist, hat noch ein sonderliches Interesse daran, neue Artikel zu schreiben oder bestehende zu verbessern. Es geht nur um die Möglichkeit, das Wiki vor Vandalen schützen zu können - bis sich vielleicht irgendwann mal jemand findet, der das Wiki tatsächlich adoptieren will. ::-- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 10:12, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wikia Entertainment Hallo Avatar, im Wikia Entertainment fehlen der "Vorlage:Hublink" einige Styles, so dass die Links keine Symbole für die Wikigröße bekommen (Verwendung z. B. unten auf der Hauptseite, siehe Link). Da müsste bitte mal jemand ran. Bei der Gelegenheit sollte man meiner Meinung nach die Vorlage komplett aktualisieren und die gleichen Symbole verwenden wie hier im Community Wiki. Vergleiche * Vorlage:Hublink in Wikia Entertainment * Vorlage:Hublink hier im Community Wiki Weiterhin ist mir aufgefallen, dass die Portale dort, siehe z. B. Portal:Bücher, offensichtlich noch nicht an den neuen Skin angepasst wurden. Hier sollte man aus dem dreispaltigen Layout ein zweispaltiges machen, z. B. indem man die Liste der Wikis (mittlere Spalte) oben quer unter die Nav-Leiste schiebt. Das sollte allerdings in allen Portalen gleichermaßen passieren, deshalb möchte ich nicht ohne Rücksprache daran herumbasteln. Schönes Wochenende, --Weas-El (Diskussion) 09:35, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) hey Avatar ich hab gerade dein Kommentar auf der Spotlightseite gesehen. Und wollte dich fragen wie das mit dem zusammenfassen geht. Wir da was technisches von hier aus gemacht oder muss das alles manuel gemacht werden? Und noch eine unwichtige Frage behalte ich noch meine Rechte?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 09:57, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Petro Wiki und Bilder aus Commons Hallo Tim! Du hattest ja mal auf meine Anfrage den Zugriff auf Commons-Bilder für das Petro-Wiki freigeschaltet. Im Moment klemmt da aber etwas, es trat in den letzten 2-3 Wochen auf: Die Bilder aus Commons sind nur "halb anwesend": In den Bildboxen erscheint der Name des Uploaders und wenn man auf die Bildbeschreibungsseite geht, kommt auch der Text, anstelle des Bildes aber nur ein Text-Link. Wenn ich auf den klicke, kann ich das Bild sehen. Hier ein betroffener Artikel. Das erste Bild liegt bei Wikia und funktioniert, die anderen beiden von Commons zeigen das oben beschriebene Problem. Danke und Gruß --Krokofant78 oder spiritus-kocher – Immer für Sie da... 07:35, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Konten zusammenführen? Hi Tim, kurze Frage: Durch den Umzug des Harry-Potter-Wikis zu Wikia habe ich nun zwei verschiedene Benutzerkonten (Nico T. und Nico T). Das ist eigentlich ziemlich unpraktisch für mich - so muss ich jedesmal vor dem Anmelden nachdenken, welcher Alias nun Admin im Drei???-Wiki ist. Ist es möglich, die beiden Konten irgendwie zusammenzuführen oder Nico T zu löschen? Lg, Nico T 08:00, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Möglich müsste es sein ^^. Aber ich glaube, dass es da noch ein paar Sicherheitsbestimmungen gibt... Kannst du eventuell mit dem anderen Account auch mal hier was posten? Nur als Sicherheitsmaßnahme ;) 501.legionDisku To-Do 10:11, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich bestätige hiermit, dass ich ich bin (xD) und die Geschichte stimmt. --Nico T. - Rede mit mir! 14:06, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::: sehr schön. Jetzt warten wir mal auf Avatar http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legionDisku To-Do 14:15, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ich arbeite gerade an der Überprüfung einer Reihe von Nutzernamen-Konflikten bzgl. des HP-Wikis. Das wird noch ein paar Tage dauern, aber die Zusammenführung von den beiden Nico T. Accounts ist kein Problem. --Avatar 14:23, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) GV hallo,ich weiß nicht, ob plagdoc dich schon benachrichtigt hatte, magst uns bitte graphviz geben? http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Beziehungen lg --n3rd 08:10, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) Aber bitte eig auf _Vroniplag_, danke--n3rd Spotlight Hi Avatar könntest du disen Spotlight hier in dieser Gallerie einfügen?thumb|255px P.S Es soll jetzt doch nächstes Jahr neue Domainen geben. Z.B stat .Berlin wird jetzt Wikia den URL auch verändern, in z.B de.legostarwars.wikia nicht mehr de.legostarwars.wikia.com? --Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 20:26, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Könntest du da bitte einen Schönheitsfehler ändern: Die Jedipedia.NET ist das größte deutschte Star-Wars Wiki!!! Die Jedipedia.DE ist das zweitgrößte in Deutschland und das drittgrößte weltweit! —Dieser unsignierte Kommentar ist von 93.247.243.104 (Diskussion • Beiträge). Bitte signiere deine Kommentare mit ~~~~! ::Darauf hatte ich auch noch hinweisen wollen... Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 15:26, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::: Von wem ist der unsignierte Beitrag? Aber ja, das stimmt. Das muss noch hier und im Wiki geändert werden! 501.legionDisku To-Do 00:08, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Als das Spotlight erstellt wurde, existierte jedipedia.net noch nicht einmal. Über die Beantragung einer Top-Level-Domain können wir nachdenken, wenn du uns die erforderlichen 185.000 Dollar zur Verfügung stellst ;) --Avatar 10:47, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hi Avatar könntest du noch den oberen Spotlight hier in dieser Gallerie einfügen? Und ich habe gedacht man kriegt das Geld wieder, wie ein Pfand. Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 15:38, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Tauschecke Hi Avatar, ich würde gerne im Lego Star Wars Wiki gerne eine Tauschecke für Figuren und Zubehör einrichten. Dort kann man einen Antrag stellen wie:'' Suche Figur xxxxx und tausche gegen Figur sss,bbb,ccc usw.'' Wenn eine Antwort kommt werden dann E-mail Adressen ausgetauscht und über diese die Adressen. Der Tausch erfolgt dann per Post. Damit alles richtig abläuft, dürfen nur angemeldete Benutzer Anträge stellen. Das Lego Star Wars Wiki übernimt auch keine Haftung! Wie hälst du das? Ist das inordnung? Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 19:27, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Adoptionen + anderes Hi, ich wollte mal nachfragen wieso SVG jetzt die Adoptionen hier bearbeitet, ich denke er soll bei den Adoptionen im englischsprachigen Wikia aushelfen?! Soweit ich weiß bin ich hier noch Admin, oder? *noch nicht nachgeguckt hab* Nachdem ich schon einigermaßen erstaunt war, daß ich bei der Wahl des Helfer übergangen wurde und hier offen ohne mich einzubeziehen, über Art und Weise von Archivierungen im Community Wiki entschieden wird, frage ich mich welche Funktion ich hier als Admin überhaupt noch habe? Soweit ich mich erinnere wurde ich mal von der Community gewählt (soweit ich weiß als einzigster User, alle anderen wurden einfach ernannt). Ist SVG nun Helfer für die englischspachigen Adoptionen oder führt er hier (ungewählt) Admintätigkeiten aus? Wenn meine Mitarbeit als Admin nicht mehr gewünscht ist, gebe ich die Knöppe auch wieder ab, aber einen Admin über die Hintertür "Helfer" vorgesetzt zu bekommen ist keine optimale Voraussetzung zur Zusammenarbeit. Ich bitte um Aufklärung. LG [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Marjorie-Wiki 18:54, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ich habe keine Ahnung wo das mit den englischsprachigen Adoptionen herkommt - wir haben da ein festes Team, was auch momentan keine weitere Unterstützung benötigt. SVG hatte ich zum Helfer gemacht, um seine Arbeit in den Bereichen des Wikia-Support zu erleichtern, da es ansonsten darauf hinausgelaufen wäre ständig lokale Admin-Rechte zu vergeben und wieder zu entziehen. Du hattest mich darauf angesprochen, das du eine Wiki-Pause machst und mich auf offene Adoptionsanfragen und Interwiki-Anfragen verwiesen - das ist etwas, das ich definitiv nicht während meiner Arbeitszeit zeitlich schaffe. Insofern ist es ganz schön, wenn sich SVG darum kümmern mag (oder natürlich du, wenn du die Zeit und Lust hast). Die Initiative kam da von SVG alleine, aber sofern sich sonst niemand drum kümmert, kann ich da jetzt nichts schlechtes dran finden. :Ende Mai/Anfang Juni hatte ich dich mal auf das Thema Helfer angesprochen, aber unsere Diskussion ist da nicht sonderlich konstruktiv verlaufen und hat ja auch mehr oder minder, wenn ich das richtig sehe, zu deiner Pause geführt. Vermutlich ticken wir da auch beide einfach zu anders, als das gut gehen kann. Das ist sicherlich beidseitig bedingt und dass ich oft mehrere Tage lang nicht schaffe zu reagieren, trägt da sicherlich einen großen Teil zu bei. --Avatar 19:46, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :[[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Marjorie-Wiki ::Erwischt, jetzt habe ich natürlich einen Denkfehler gemacht und groben Unfug geschrieben. Vielleicht sollte ich doch lieber erst mal im Bett bleiben und gesund werden. Deine Argumentation, dass du hier Admin bist, hat mich da wohl verwirrt. Für die angesprochenen Arbeiten brauchst du natürlich Helferrechte, und die möchte ich momentan nicht vergeben, wie man ja auch im Rest der vorherigen Nachricht rauslesen konnte. Ich hatte dich mit dem Ziel (Helferrechte zu vergeben) letztes Mal angesprochen, aber wir haben da so massiv aneinander vorbeigeredet, dass ich das jetzt nicht für sinnvoll halte - weil das genauso gut passieren kann, wenn wir auf ein Problem stoßen. Und dann wird es richtig in die Hose gehen. --Avatar 17:51, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::Ja, ja, wie so eine Krankheit einem doch das Denkvermögen beeinträchtigen kann http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812185047/vereins/images/1/1a/Rofl.gif :::Bleibt noch die Beantwortung meiner Frage: Kümmert SVG sich hier als Helfer lediglich um die Adoptionen so wie von dir angegeben oder führt er als (ungewählter Admin) durch die Hintertür hier im Community Wiki administrative Aufgaben durch? :::Das wäre tatsächlich keine optimale Voraussetzung zur Zusammenarbeit. :::Ich bitte um Aufklärung. :::[[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Marjorie-Wiki 10:14, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::Die Vergabe der Helfer-Rechte hatte sicherlich nicht die Intention, dass SVG hier administrative Aufgaben durchführt. Sofern davon genug vorhanden sind und Hilfe erwünscht ist, kann er das aus meiner Sicht natürlich gerne tun - aber das ist Sache der bestehenden Administration und Wunsch der Community. Da solltet ihr euch aber problemlos einigen können. --Avatar 13:05, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::::Gut, wenn seine Hilfe hier benötigt wird, wird einer von uns vier Admins sich bei ihm melden. :::::[[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Marjorie-Wiki 14:36, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Abgemacht. --Avatar 15:27, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) @Sabine: Ich habe Tim vor ein paar Wochen angeschrieben, weil ich die Helferrechte für meine Arbeiten in der Wikia benötige. Mehrmals in der Woche werde ich von Benutzern angeschrieben, weil sie Skinanpassungen wünschen, JavaScript-Funktionen haben möchten oder einen Bot für ihr Wiki betreiben wollen. Dann kommt noch die in den letzten Monaten eher weniger anfallende Arbeit im Support Wikia hinzu, für die ich regulär Administratorenrechte benötige. Hier in der Wikia Deutschland Community stauten sich die Adoptions- und Interwiki-Anträge. Es war offensichtlich, dass Tim diese Tätigkeiten schlecht oder gar nicht in seinen Arbeitszeiten unterbringen konnte, darum bat ich Tim aus den oben genannten Gründen und aus dem Grund, dass ich Tim bei seinen Tätigkeiten hier im deutschsprachigen Community Wikia unterstützen möchte, um Helferrechte. Vor Deiner Wikipause habe ich Tim gesagt, dass ich Dir nicht im Weg stehen werde, sollte es zwischen Dir und mir stehen. Als ich das mit Deiner Pause in Deiner Statusmeldung in Skype und hier las, schrieb ich Tim eine E-Mail mit meinen Anliegen. Mir war klar, dass es nach Urai Fens und Schikados Rücktritt weniger ein Problem sein würde, zwei neue Helfer zu ernennen, solltest Du weiterhin in Anbetracht stehen. Da ich Dich und Deine Arbeit hier als Administratorin anerkenne und schätze, habe ich zum Beispiel „Datei:2715.jpg“ nicht gelöscht. Ich würde mich sehr über eine Zusammenarbeit mit Dir bei den Adoptionsanträgen freuen. Liebe Grüße, Tim (SVG) 11:39, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Bürokraten-Rechte Könntest du mir bitte im Nager Wiki auch die Bürokraten-Rechte geben? Danke schonmal im vorraus Nager Terminator 13:30, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich weiter belästige aber könntest du bitte auch das hier nager.wikia.com/wiki/Nager Wiki löschen? Ich hatte es erstellt, bevor ich von meinem Freund erfahren hatte, das es es bereits gibt und ich es übernehmen kann. Auch hier schon einmal danke im Vorraus. Nager Terminator 13:36, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Zur ersten Anfrage: Hallo Nager Terminator. Auch wenn ich nicht Avatar bin, würde ich gerne wissen, ob der Wiki-Gründer auch mit dieser Aktion einverstanden ist? Du hast seit der Adoption am 14. Juni nicht sonderlich viel editiert und warst die letzten 15 Tage "inaktiv". Und da stellt sich mir die Frage, ob es die richtige Entscheidung wäre, Dir die Bürokratenrechte zu geben? Ansonsten würde ich Dir die Rechte auch ohne Zustimmung des Gründers geben, insofern dieser inaktiv ist, was ja hier der Fall ist. Desweiteren würde ich Dich bitten, die Wikis, für die Du Anfragen stellst, zu verlinken. Zum Glück haben wir ein spezielles Tool, mit dem wir feststellen können, in welchen Wikis die Benutzer bereits editiert haben. Wie Dir bereits Avatar beim letzten Mal gesagt hat, möchtest Du Anträge für Wiki-Adoptionen bitte auf Projekt:Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption stellen. Wenn ein Wiki gelöscht oder Erweiterungen installiert werden werden sollen, schreibst Du bitte beim nächsten Mal eine E-Mail mit Link an Spezial:Kontakt. Gruß, Tim (SVG) 14:58, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :OK, danke für die Antwort. Aber ich kenne den Gründer wirklich persönlich und er meinte zu mir, dass ich das Wiki haben könnte, da es ihn sowieso nicht mehr interressierte. Könntest du mir denn bitte die Rechte geben? Nager Terminator 23:29, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Die Bürokratenrechte habe ich Dir jetzt gegeben. Ich glaube Dir, dass Du den Wiki-Gründer persönlich kennst. Wenn der Wiki-Gründer sagt, Du kannst das Wiki haben, dann natürlich ;-) Wegen der Wiki-Schließung (Löschung) hast Du eine E-Mail an Spezial:Kontakt gesendet? Tim (SVG) 06:56, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :OK, vielen Dank. Die E-Mail schicke ich sofort los. Nager Terminator 12:37, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Globale Sperrung eines Benutzers und Schließung seines Wiki-Plagiats Antrag auf globale Sperrung des Benutzers Micel und Schließung des von ihm gegründeten Wikis Aufgrund wiederholter, aggressiver „Eigenwerbung“ in Form von kompletten Seitenlöschungen (auch die Hauptseite des GTA Wikis war davon betroffen) und dem anschließenden Setzen von Links auf das von ihm gegründete Plagiat unseres GTA Wikis, sehe ich mich veranlasst, dich über diese Vorfälle in Kenntnis zu setzen, um eine globale Sperrung dieses Accounts zu bitten und das von ihm gegründete Wiki zu löschen. Offensichtlich besitzt der oben genannte User nicht die geistige Reife, in seinem Verhalten einen groben Verstoß gegen die Community-Richtlinien im Allgemeinen und die Wikia Richtlinien im Besonderen zu erkennen. Ich halte es daher für unverantwortlich, ihm weiterhin die Bürokraten-Rechte zur Fortführung seines Wikis zu belassen, da er so ggf. weitere Accounts anlegen und mit erweiterten Rechten ausstatten könnte. Eile ist daher geboten. --Perry 10:13, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für deinen Hinweis. Ich habe den Benutzer vorerst für eine global Woche gesperrt mit dem Hinweis, dass er bei weiterem Fehlverhalten mit einer dauerhaften Sperre rechnen muss. Für die Schließung des Wikis sehe ich allerdings keinen ausreichenden Grund. --Avatar 10:28, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Zentrale Seite zum Erreichen eines Helfers Hallo Tim. Weas-El hat mir gestern diesen Vorschlag unterbreitet. Könntest Du bitte ein, zwei Sätze dazu sagen? Danke. Tim (SVG) 11:19, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC)